fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Pollen
'''Lilly Pollen '''is the daughter of Marigold and Tobias. She also serves as the current Beacon of Magic. Appearance Lilly is a small, young girl with messy golden-brown hair and a dirty sheet of cloth that serves as a dress. She, being only a few years old, is small, but has big bright green eyes. Almost all her traits can be attributed to her mother, though her hair is a lighter shade as Marigold was originally a blonde from birth (and this shone through genetically speaking). She's never dressed up much (nor had the desire to) as she lived underground the majority of her life, leaving her with nothing but a plain white dress. Personality Despite being of young age, Lilly is quite a spirited and intelligent little girl. This is mostly due to her use of divine sight, which allows her to see all in the past, present, and future, giving her boundless wisdom so long as she is attached to a machine that keeps her body alive. She isn't the most socially adapted, as the only person she would physically interact with was her father, but she does interact with others throughout time mentally, stepping in during certain situations to provide aid. Knowing this, she is a friendly and morally guided child, using her abilities to do what's best for others in times of crisis and fear. She is shown to be annoyed by her powers, finding it boring to know everything before it's even said, however, she doesn't whine about it often, as she's grateful of the ability as it allows her to observe her mother and all her adventures. Through these observations, Lilly will often record them via drawings that she hangs up on her wall, allowing her to feel a connection to her mother. Synopsis History Lilly was born to Marigold Pollen and Tobias while she was just a teenager. The means of conception were not fully consensual, as Tobias manipulated Marigold into bed, threatening to abandon her if she did not comply. The reason for Tobias's sudden actions were later explained as he came into contact with his mother, Ellabentra, who explained they needed a tabulian child to create a new beacon of magic, replacing the destructive and monstrous Syramin. Tobias, being tabulian himself, simply needed to have a child with any woman. He chose Marigold, ignoring the fact that she, herself, didn't want to sleep with him. This relationship continued for about a month, until she finally rejected him, and for a moment, he grew violent. He threw her from his barn, leaving her naked in the rain. It was this night that Marigold realized she was pregnant. Not knowing all the circumstances, her family (particularly her mother) acted rather crudely, pushing the blame on Marigold for being careless. Marigold, though hurt by the comments, mostly ignored them, finding hope for the first time in the unborn child she decided to name Lilly. Some time passed, and Marigold continued on with her pregnancy, Tobias having disappeared the night she was pregnant. She prepared for Lilly's birth, deciding a life for herself as a mother, until in her third trimester, Tobias returns. Possessed by Lucard, who wants to kill the baby before birth as she would become a tabulian and could ruin his plot to remove human magic by killing the Syramin, Tobias became violent towards Marigold. He went into her home and assaulted her, leaving her body fragile and threatening the baby's life. She is taken to the town's hospital, where the baby is miraculously saved. Having cast out Lucard, Tobias goes to the doctor and meets the baby while Marigold is still unconscious. He takes the baby, threatening the doctor to fake the baby's death, in order to protect Lilly from Lucard. From then, he takes Lilly into hiding at the facility, later to be named the Spriggan Facility, training her to use Divine Sight while keeping her attached to a machine to maintain her fragile body.